A Chance In True Love
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: It's been 8 years. Eight years since Goto and Miyoki broke up to their separate ways. But when faith reunites them will they be able to bring back their love from all those years ago?
1. Eight Years Ago

**Butterfly: Hey guys I've been having somewriters blck for Chao Xin's Surprising Life so I won't be able to update just yet. But I do have a brand new story and I hope it's going to be on of my longest stories ever aside from Goto's Secret Mission. Please make a note that this is in the GREE version!**

**Miyo: Hi guys I'm Miyoki Ito and I'll be one of the two main characters in this story. You can find my bio in Butterfly's profile! But for now please enjoy the prolouge! She does not own My Sweet Bodyguard or the song 'Honesty.'**

* * *

_(8 years ago)_

_A blonde haired girl and a raven-haired boy were standing together over their favorite tree wearing caps and gowns and holding hands. It was their last day together before they went their separate ways. The graduation ceremony had already started and ended. They were finally high school graduates. He was staying in London to major in investigation while she was going to Paris to learn how to be a better pastry chef._

_"I don't wanna break up with you." The boy whispered before kissing the girls cheek._

_"But we have to. We can't handle a long distance relationship." The girl whispered before returning the kiss._

_"It looks like we have no choice. We can't follow our dreams if we're going to keep missing each other. " He said as they embraced each other._

_"We'll find new people but, we'll always remain friends." She said as she buried her face into his chest enjoying his scent for the last time._

_"I love you." He whispered as he tightened his grip._

_"I love you too." She whispered back._

_"Please share one last kiss with me." He pleaded as they stared into each others eyes._

_The girl nodded and with one swift movement they captured each others lips in their final kiss. After what seemed like forever they broke it before turning around and heading towards their parents. They looked back at each other, now with tears in their eyes and said their goodbyes._

_"Goodbye Miyoki."_

_"Goodbye Seiji."_

(8 years later present)

"Earth to Goto!"

Seiji Goto blinked twice before looking at the owner of the voice who was none other than Toru Kurosawa, his coworker at the Public Security Division, who was staring him with a curious look on his face. Quickly he realized that he had zoned out...again.

"Sorry I was a little distracted. What were you saying Kurosawa?" The raven-haired detective asked as he stood up from his desk.

"I asking if you want to come to lunch with us." The younger man said indicating to Ishigami behind him.

"I'll pass." He answered as he sat back down on his chair.

"Suit yourself then." Kurosawa said as he turned around and followed Ishigami out the door, leaving Goto alone to think to himself.

Goto sighed as he reached under his shirt and pulled out a gold locket h kept secretly around his neck.

He had that vision again.

Ever since Kazuki died he had been getting visions of his high school life. Sometimes they featured some of his past friends that he still kept in touch with but all of them featured a certain blonde-haired girl. Her name was Miyoki Ito. Quickly he opened it to reveal the picture of his past love. It been 8 years since they broke up to go their separate ways. He didn't know why but something was telling him that they had made a huge mistake all those years ago.

Quickly closing the locket and putting it back under his shirt Goto stood up and decided to take a walk around the now empty police station. As he walked his thoughts wandered off to one of the songs he wrote when he still dating her. No one in the Public Security Division knew that he was a song writer. Nor did they know about his talent of playing the guitar and the piano. Before Goto knew it he started singing the song again like he did all those years ago.

**"Honesty"**_  
_

_If you search for tenderness_  
_It isn't hard to find_  
_You can have the love you need to live_  
_But if you look for truthfulness_  
_You might just as well be blind_  
_It always seems to be so hard to give_

_Honesty is such a lonely word_  
_Everyone is so untrue_  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard_  
_And mostly what I need from you_

_I can always find someone_  
_To say they sympathize_  
_If I wear my heart out on my sleeve_  
_But I don't want some pretty face_  
_To tell me pretty lies_  
_All I want is someone to believe_

_Honesty is such a lonely word_  
_Everyone is so untrue_  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard_  
_And mostly what I need from you_

_I can find a lover_  
_I can find a friend_  
_I can have security_  
_Until the bitter end_  
_Anyone can comfort me_  
_With promises again_  
_I know, I know_

_When I'm deep inside of me_  
_Don't be too concerned_  
_I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone_  
_But when I want sincerity_  
_Tell me where else can I turn_  
_Cause you're the one that I depend upon_

_Honesty is such a lonely word_  
_Everyone is so untrue_  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard_  
_And mostly what I need from you_

Once h finished singing the song Goto realized that he had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. Why was he sad off all a sudden? Could it have something to do with his high school life? Or did it have something do with him breaking up with Miyoki?

Little did he know that Fujihara had watched him the entire time and now had a sympathetic look on his face.

* * *

**Butterfly: *crying eyes out* That was so beautiful!**

**Miyo: *crying eyes out as well* Read and Review!**


	2. The Invitation

**Butterfly: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Miyo: So am I!**

**Butterfly: So I got a review asking to update soon so here it is.**

**Miyo: Feel free to PM her if you want to know more about this story. She'll be happy to tell you guys.**

**Butterfly: I don't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

A few days later Goto was heading towards Ishigami's office when Fujihara came up to him.

"Hey Goto got a minute?" The brown-haired detective asked.

"I supposed so." The raven-haired detective answered while looking at his watch.

"Let's talk in my office." The younger man said as he dragged Goto to another room. Once they were inside the brown-haired man closed the door and locked it before motioning the taller man to sit. Goto obeyed while looking suspicously at him.

"So what is this about Fujihara?" The raven-haired man asked as other man a seat.

Fujihara took a deep breath before saying, "A few days I was walking to the police station to talk Ishigami about the updates on the prime minister's daughters case..."

"Go on." Goto said clearly not understanding what younger man meant.

"When I got there it was empty. However I heard someone singing and decided to investigate. When I walked out of Ishigami's office the singing got louder so I hid inside to watch. That's when you appeared out of nowhere being the source of singing. I watched you the entire time." He finished.

Goto took a moment to process what he just heard. When he finally understood he had a look of shock on his face. He swore he thought he was alone on that day. If Ishigami and Kurosawa found out he wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Did you tell Ishigami and Kurosawa about this?" He asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"Not yet." Fujihara answered moving his chair back a little bit.

"Good. Don't tell them anything about it. It's our little secret." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait! Who wrote that song? It seems so new to me." The younger man exclaimed as he grabbed his wrist.

Goto turned to the brown-haired man with unreadable expression on his face before saying, "I wrote it."

"You're a songwriter?!" Fujihara yelled causing Goto to clamp his mouth shut with his hand.

"Yes I'm a song writer and if you tell Ishigami and Kurosawa about this it will be your funeral!" He hissed in anger as he removed his hand from the younger mans mouth.

"Okay I won't tell but I still have one question. Who was the song about?" The younger man asked as Goto once again turned to leave.

Goto looked back at him with a sad expression on his face before saying, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

With that Goto left leaving Fujihara clueless.

* * *

A week after that everyone was at prime ministers residence relaxing when Kenta came into the bodyguard room holding a cream colored evelope in his hand.

"Goto someone told me to give this to you." The guard said handing him the evelope.

Goto stared at the evelope in surprise before opening it. He quickly pulled a maroon colored card with his name in gold letters on the front of it.

"What is it Goto?" Kurosawa asked as everyone turned to look a the raven-haired detective who opened the card before reading aloud.

"You're invited as a member of Carlton Highschool's Class of 2001 to the 100th annual highschool reunion party. Please come and reunite with your fellow Roosters." Goto read before closing the card.

"Your high schools mascot was a rooster!? That's rich! Maybe I should call you Rooster Boy instead!" Subaru commented laughing.

"Who told you to give this to me Kenta?" Goto asked while ignoring Subaru.

"A guy with black eyes and dark brown hair." The guard answered.

"Akio." He said quietly.

"Who's Akio?" Kanji asked curiously.

Goto took a deep breath before opening his briefcase and pulling out a photo. He set the picture down in the middle of the table for everyone to see. The photo seemed to be taken about a decade ago. The background was a school and in front of the school stood 4 students.

The first person had the same features as Kenta described with a soft smile on his face and holding a bunch of textbooks in his arms. The second person was a younger version of Goto who was laughing as if he had no worries in the world while holding a silver instrument to his chest. The third person was a red-head with green eyes with freckles near his nose and a goofy grin on his face while holding what looked like to be a sketch book. The final person was a blonde with blue eyes, pale skin and making a silly face into the camera while holding a soccer ball in his hands. They were all wearing the same uniforms.

"Goto is this a picture of you and your friends in high school?" Sora asked as everyone stared at the picture in shock.

Goto nodded with a small smile before saying. "That was taken over 10 years ago during our sophomore year. It was the best year in my life. I never felt so lucky to have friends like them."

"You mentioned one of them was named Akio right after Kenta described him. So the guy with the textbooks is him right?" Katsurgi asked pointing to the first person on the picture.

"Yeah that's him. His last name is Kamei. The second person is obviously me when I was 16. The person next to me holding the sketch book is Hideaki Ikeda. The blonde guy with the soccer ball is Raiden Maki." Goto explained pointing to each boy as he described them.

"You look pretty cute for a 16 year old." Subaru mocked laughing but stopped when everyone glared at him for killing the moment.

"Each item you guys are holding represents each of your personalities right?" Mizuki asked pointing to each of the items the boys were holding.

"That's correct Mizuki. The textbooks in Akio's arms represent knowledge making him the smart person in the group. The sketch book Hideaki's holding represents creativity making him an artist. The soccer ball is Raiden's hands represents sportsmanship so obviously he's the guy who loves sports." The raven-haired detective explained.

"But what about the silver musical instrument you have Goto? What does that make you?" Fujihara asked as everyone turned their heads towards the detective.

"That's something for another time." He said while shooting the younger man a warning look.

"Well I cannot let you miss out on a chance to be reunited with your old friends so I'll give you a day off. What's the date of the reunion?" Ishigami finally spoke looking at the raven-haired detective who was staring at him as if he was crazy.

"It's on July 21 which is this Saturday." Goto answered.

"Well then you can day off on that day. Effective immediately." The glasses man said with a small smile at him. Even though he hadn't made any friends in high school he always considered Goto as a close friend and he would hate to see him not being ablw to reunite with the people he cared about.

"Thank you Ishigami sir." The raven-haired detective said bowing.

"Hey Goto take a camera and take lots of pictures and gt your friends phone numbers so that we can meet with them one day!" Kurosawa called as everyone immediately began talking at once.

Goto took a deep breath as he watched everyone talk excitedly about the upcoming reunion. He was happy that Ishigami was allowing him to reunite with his old friends but one thought troubled him the most. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair he was sitting in as the thought crossed his mind.

He might see Miyoki again after 8 long years.

* * *

**Butterfly: Read and Review please!**


	3. Reunited at the Reunion Part 1

**Butterfly: I'm dizzy *swaying***

**Miyoki: *sweatdrops* Sorry guys she's a little out of it since she recently did an event involving The American Red Cross.**

**Butterfly: Enjoy! *falls on the floor sleeping***

* * *

A few days passed and the day of the reunion had arrived. Goto was at his home trying to figure out what to wear.

_'It's just a casual event so I should wear something that isn't too plain or too formal.'_ He thought was a he finally settled on wearing his blue shirt with his black jacket opened and a pair of black jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. His locket was visible and polished nicely giving it a beautiful glow.

Quickly he picked up the invitation looking at the address for one last time and headed towards his car. When he got there he was surprised to notice that it was a four-star hotel. Once he approached the entrance he was greeted by a security guard.

"Name?" The guard asked.

"Seiji Goto." Goto answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You're on the list so you may proceed. The reunion is on the third door to your right." The guard explained.

Goto thanked the guard and entered the room. Once he was inside he was nearly tackled to the ground by a certain red-head.

"Seiji I can't believe it's you! We haven't seen each other in years!" The red-head exclaimed excitedly.

"It's good to see you too Hideaki. You haven't changed at all. You're still the same perky artist I always knew." Goto said laughing at his old friends perkiness.

"Hideaki you never change. You know how much the rest of us hate it whenever you tackle us to the ground." A brown-haired man said coming up to the duo.

"Akio!" The two men exclaimed.

"I had a feeling I would see you both but I didn't expect it to be in a situation like this." Akio said laughing while Goto squirmed in the red-heads grasp.

"Hideaki get off me!" He commanded obviously not amused.

"Huh? Oh Sorry!" The younger man exclaimed as he help him up.

"It's great to see you again Akio." Goto said as the trio of friends hugged.

"It's good to see you too Seiji. I heard you're finally a detective at the Public Security Division. Impressive work." The brown-haired man praised.

"Thank you. I heard that you're a lawyer now and Hideaki you're now a web designer. That's more impressive than what I've accomplished." The raven-haired detective smiled.

"Speaking of impressive have you guys heard that Raiden is now the best soccer player in the country?" Hideaki said pulling out a newspaper from his pocket.

"Wait are you saying that our Raiden the goofball member of the soccer team finally reached his goal?" Akio asked in shock.

"Yes look." The red-head said as the looked at the paper in his hands. The headline said Blondie Now Best Male Soccer Player In The Country. Underneath was a picture of their blonde-haired friend in his soccer uniform smiling wildly into the camera while holding a soccer trophy.

"He finally achieved his dream. By the way have you guys seen him?" Goto asked looking at his old friends.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about finding your 'special lily'?" Akio taunted causing Goto to blush knowing who he was talking about.

"W-Why would you say that!?" The raven-haired man stuttered.

"Oh come Seiji it's obvious that you still have feelings for her." Hideaki joined in.

"I don't have feelings for her anymore! We broke up 8 years and I haven't seen her since!" The detective defended while holding his hands up in innocence.

"Oh really Seiji. I see you're still the same pathetic musical wimp." A snooty voice cut in causing Goto's face to contort in anger. He recognized that voice anywhere. Slowly he turned around and glared at the owner of the voice.

There stood Ichiro Kimoto, his long enemy from high school, with his arms folded and a smug look on his face. He had changed since graduation. For one thing his usually messy strawberry blonde hair was now neat and swept to the right side of his face. His hazel eyes had a slight evil look to them as he looked at Goto. He wore a blue business suit with a matching tie and shoes. Akio and Hideaki quickly stood at Goto's sides waiting to support him at every turn.

"And I see you're still the same annoying loud mouth brat from high school Ichiro." The raven-haired man sneered angrily.

"I'l have you know that I'm now the manager of a famous company that's well-known throughout Japan." Ichiro smirked while flipping a fringe of hair out of his face.

"And yet you still flip that stupid fringe of yours. You do realize that was the most lamest thing you ever did in high school and no one is still not following your new 'thing'." Akio smirked at him.

"Ah Akio and Hideaki. You two are still friends with Mop Head, here? Give me a break. Join me and you two will become more famous than he will ever be. Whattya say?" The blonde offered as Goto's eye twitched at sound of the nickname.

"For the hundredth time Ichiro we won't accept any of your stupid offers. We're staying with Seiji no matter what. I guess you haven't grown up at all." A voice said causing the trio to turn around. There stood Raiden with an angry look on his face. The soccer player quickly smiled at them and then stood between Hideaki and Goto.

"Wow Raiden you're still staying with these low-lifes even though you're more famous than them?" Ichiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"You bet I am and so are they. Seiji stood up for us ever since we were freshmen in high school. You're still the same smugly idiot from eight years ago. So back off my friends or I will have the press put the company you're working for out of business." Raiden threatened as he took a step towards the other blonde.

"Fine. But you 3 will regret being friends with him." The blonde sneered as he flipped his fringe and stormed off.

"That guy gets me mad ever time I see him!" Hideaki complained once the man was out of sight.

"Don't worry you guys. Nothing will ever destroy our friendship." Goto stated as he turned to look at them with a smile on his face.

"i couldn't agree with you anymore Seiji." Raiden smiled as he held his hand for a high-five with Goto happily accepted.

"Congrats on being the best male soccer player in Japan Raiden." The raven-haired man smiled as Akio and Hideaki left to greet a few other class mates.

"Thanks Seiji. If it wasn't for your advice 8 years I wouldn't be the man I am today." The blonde said he noticed his friends past love heading towards them.

"Seiji is that you?" A familiar voice said from behind him causing Goto's blood to run cold. No it couldn't be. Slowly he turned around gasped in shock. It was her.

She looked more beautiful than she did 8 years ago. Her blonde hair which used to be shoulder-length was now down to her waist in waves. Her green eyes were shining beautifully. She wore a knee-length long-sleeve plain white dress with white heals.

Around her neck was a locket similar to his. He still couldn't believe she kept it after all of these years. Her face had much gentler features than she did when they were high school.

"Miyoki... is it really you?' He whispered quietly.

"It is. It's good to see you again after 8 years." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." Raiden said with a wink as he left to join Hideaki and Akio.

Together the duo stood in silence. After a few minutes Goto decided to break the awkward moment.

"So how have you been?" He asked as he tried his nervousness.

"I've been doing well. I'm the proud owner of a popular bakery now." The blond answered.

"You finally made your dream come true. Congratulations." He praised.

"Thank you but what about you? I heard you've been working as a detective for the Public Security Division for a few years now. You made your dream come true as well. Excellent work." She said with huge smile on her face.

"Thanks. So have you been seeing anyone lately?" He asked but immediately regreted it.

"I did see someone 5 years ago. I thought it was true love until he was killed. After that I haven't seen anyone ever since." The blonde haired woman said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I fell in love with someone as well but she died at the same period as yours did." Goto said as the thought of Kazuki went through his head.

"It looks like love hasn't been easy for either of us." Miyoki said with a soft laugh. Goto felt a blush creeping up his face. He missed that laugh.

"Yes I guess it hasn't." He said with a soft chuckle. They hadn't been like this for such a long time yet it felt like it was just yesterday.

"Attention everyone the cutist couple of Carleton High School will now be seeing a song after 8 years." Hideaki's voice came through the microphone as a spotlight came on the duo.

"What!?" They exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**Miyoki: Guys I'm taking over because the authoress went to kidnap Ishigami a few minutes ago. *shudder* Hope she knows what she's dealing with. Read and Review please!**


	4. Reunited at the Reunion Part 2

**Butterfly: Hola people!**

**Ishigami: *tied to a chair with a cloth over his mouth giving a deadly look in his eyes* Mph!?**

**Miyo: Okay you guys as you can see the authoress has successfully kidnapped Ishigami and we're waiting for him to calm down. So please enjoy this chapter and she doesn't own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

**Ishigami: *trying to get out of the chair* Mph!**

* * *

"What!?"

Goto stared at Miyoki with a shocked look on his face. This was completely unexpected. He hadn't sung a duet with her ever since they broke up.

"Let's do it Seiji." He heard the blonde say from beside him.

"Are you sure? If we are going to do this then what song are we going to sing?" He questioned her worriedly.

"I'm sure and how about the song you wrote for the talent show in our junior year?" She asked.

"Give Your Heart A Break? I guess we could do that." The raven-haired man said looking nervous.

"Are you 2 going to sing or not?" Akio called from the stage causing everyone to look at them.

"Yes we are." The duo said in unison as they walked to the stage.

Once they got to the stage Goto spoke to the band members about the song they were singing. After what seemed like 10 minutes the band members understood the song Goto was talking about and began tuning their instruments. The raven haired detective then turned to Miyoki.

"Do you still remember the lyrics? It's been 8 years since we sang this song together." He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I still know them by heart Seiji and I shouldn't ask if you know the lyrics since you're the one who wrote the song, correct?" The blonde asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Correct I guess." He said while trying to fight off a blush.

"You guys are going to thank me for this later." Hideaki said as he handed them each a microphone.

Quickly the duo glared at him causing the red-head to make a beeline off the stage while muttering 'maybe not' under his breath.

"Okay everyone we know you guys have been dying to hear us sing after 8 years." Miyoki said into her mic.

"So we're going to sing an old favorite back when we were all students at Carlton Highschool. Hope you guys remember it." Goto added.

**"Give Your Heart A Break"**

_[Miyoki:]_  
_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_  
_Now here we are, so close_  
_Yet so far, how didn't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize_  
_That baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

As they sang the chorus they stared into each others eyes while remembering the memories they shared.

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Like you might make a mistake_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_To waste_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Goto:]_  
_Give your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Goto:]_  
_Your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_[Goto:]_  
_On Sunday, you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it_

_[Miyoki (Goto):]_  
_If you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now (There's no turning back)_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Like you might make a mistake_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_To waste_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Goto:]_  
_Give your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Goto:]_  
_Your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_There's just so much you can take_

_[Goto:]_  
_Give your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Goto:]_  
_Your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_And our hearts beat as one_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_But you slip out of my finger tips_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Everytime you run_

_[Goto:]_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_

_[Miyoki:]_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

_[Goto:]_  
_To waste_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Miyoki (Goto):]_  
_'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)_  
_I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)_  
_You try to smile it away (Give your heart a break)_  
_Some things you can't disguise_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe I can ease the ache! the ache!_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

As they neared the end of the song Goto took Miyoki's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

_[Goto (with Miyoki harmonizing):]_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

_[Miyoki and Goto:]_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take,_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

Once they finished the song they received a loud applause from the audience as well as a few cheers from their former classmates. The duo bowed and got off the stage where they were greeted by their old friends.

"You guys were amazing!" Hideaki praised.

"Hideaki you know we're going to kill you for forcing us to do that." Miyoki warned the red-head.

"He knows. But seriously you guys that was incredible. Even after 8 years you guys still have that spark." Raiden said pointing to their intertwined hands.

Quickly the duo blushed before removing their hands from each other.

"Don't think about this the wrong way you guys but we're not going back together." Goto warned.

"Aww is our Seiji still scared about being rejected? Remember the first time you tried to ask her out? That was hilarious." Akio said laughing causing to Goto to blush at the memory.

"It's not my fault that the flag-pole was in the way!" The raven-haired detective complained.

"You slammed into it while trying to talk to me." Miyoki teased.

"Oh really? How about when Akio met Yokiko for the first time? His hair was green for a week." Goto reminded causing his friend to blush.

"I have to admit it was my fault that I knocked into the ladder with a can of paint on top of it. But that's all in the past and I do have a small confession to make." Akio said becoming serious.

"And that is?" Hideaki asked.

"I'm planning on proposing to her next month." The brown-haired man said.

"That's wonderful Akio!" Raiden exclaimed.

"After 8 years you'll be the first one of us to get married. Time sure flies by." Goto said giving his friend a genuine smile.

"But there's one problem. I don't know how I'm going to propose to her." The lawyer said looking worriedly.

"You still have a month. If you can't figure out until a week before call me and I'll help you." Goto said while handing his friend a piece of paper with his cell-phone number on it.

After exchanging numbers, email addresses and taking a few pictures the five friends went their separate ways. As Goto walked to his car Miyoki stopped him.

"Seiji I just want to say that it was great seeing you again and singing together after 8 years. Swing by my shop whenever you can. I'll be happy to serve you." The blonde said before pecking his cheek and leaving.

Goto's face was a bright red color as he drove off. There was one thing he knew for sure. This wasn't going to be the last time they meet.

* * *

**Butterfly: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Ishigami: *still tied to the chair with the cloth over his mouth* Mph! Mph!**

**Miyo: Read and Review!**


	5. Second Encounter

**Butterfly: Howdy ya'll!**

**Ishigami: Why is she talking like a cowboy?**

**Miyo: *shrugs* She's random that way. When she joined the site she used to be the nice type. Flash forward 3 years and now she's a loud crazy person like Kurosawa.**

**Ishigami: The authoress does not own My Sweet Bodyguard!**

* * *

A few days passed after the reunion and the PSD guys where in lobby before their lunch break. Goto had finally gotten all the pictures printed out and he was now showing them to his colleges.

"Wow Goto these are great shots!" Kurosawa exclaimed as he examined each photo.

"Thank you Kurosawa." The raven-haired said with a calm tone.

"Who's the blonde-haired girl?" Fujihara asked holding up on of the pictures.

Goto stared at the picture in shock. He swore he thought he had hidden it! It was a picture of him and Miyoki which Hideaki took with his camera. The duo had given him a good scolding for it and the red-head promised never to take a surprise picture ever again.

"It's no one. She was just an old friend." The raven-haired detective lied as he snatched the photo away and placed into his jacket pocket.

"With the way you're acting it seems that she was more than just an old friend." Kurosawa said with a mischievious look on his face.

"Are you suppose to be dragging Ishigami to another shop for your lunch break Kurosawa?" Goto asked as he glared the younger detective in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah you're right! There's a new bakery nearby that just opened last week! Come on let's go! Kaga and Ayumu are coming with us!" Kurosawa exclaimed as he grabbed the two detectives arms and pulled them to the direction of the bakery.

"Kurosawa I didn't mean it!" The raven-haired detective yelled.

"I'm not spending my lunch break with Kaga and his team!" Ishigami shouted as they tried to get away from the younger man.

"Too late we're here!" Kurosawa said as they stopped in front of a modern looking building with the words 'Sweet Delights' in colorful lights on it.

The group of detectives immediately entered the building. Inside there were round tables and glass displays with many baked goods lined up depending on that they were. What surprised them the most was the large stage in the middle with a few people playing instruments as well as 2 singers. This was no ordinary bakery.

Quickly they found Kaga and Ayumu at a table near the stage and joined them.

"About time you guys came. We were just about to order without you." Kaga said while they sat down causing Ishigami to glare at him.

"We were actually looking through the photos Goto took during his high school reunion." Kurosawa said as a waiter handed them a few menus. The waiter handed Goto a digital menu surprising them.

"My apologies sir but the owner told me to give one of the digital ones. We usually give them to people with 'special needs'." The man said bowing before attending to another table.

"Do you know the owner of this place Goto?" Fujihara asked.

"No. But it seems like he or she knows me." Goto said in shock as he looked through the menu.

_'But how does the owner know I have dyslexia?' _The raven-haired detective thought as he continued to look through. Goto had kept his disability a secret from everyone. Only his friends from high school knew about it including Miyoki.

A few minutes later the waiter came back they ordered what they wanted. Ishigami had asked if they could see the owner and the man nodded his head before heading towards the back of the bakery. While they waited they watched the band play their instruments.

"You know they have karaoke here every weekend. We should do it with 'Party Police' sometime." Ayumu said as they watched.

"You guys can do it. I'm not." Goto said sternly as he looked away.

"Is that so Seiji." A voice said behind him causing Goto's blood to run cold. Slowly he turned around and gasped in shock.

There stood Miyoki behind him with a soft smile on her face. She wore a long-sleeve knee-length yellow dress with a white apron over it. A pair of yellow flats was on her feet. Her hair was in a bun with a white kerchief over it.

"M-Miyoki!?" Goto asked in shock.

"Good to see you again Seiji. I'm glad you came to my shop. I saw you enter with your colleges." The blonde said while the waiter from before placed their food in front of them.

"Goto do you know her?" Kaga asked.

"She looks like that blonde-haired girl in one of your photos from your high school reunion." Fujihara said pointing to Goto's jacket pocket.

"That's because she is the girl in the photograph. We're old high school friends." Goto sighed slapping his forehead.

"Nice to meet you all." Miyoki said waving.

"Wait Goto if you knew who she was in the photograph then why didn't you tell us?" Kurosawa asked everyone turned their heads towards the raven-haired detective.

"The reason why Seiji didn't tell you all about me is because we were a couple back then." The blonde answered while patting Goto's head causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"You guys dated back then!?" Kurosawa, Fujihara, Kaga and Ayumu shouted in unison.

"We used to date but we broke up before graduation to go our separate ways." Goto said as he and Miyoki blushed.

"Well I don't want to distract you all during your lunch break so please enjoy your meal." The blonde bowed before leaving.

"I can't wait to tell Sora this." Kurosawa exclaimed happily as they ate their meal.

"You will not!" Goto glared at him.

"Fine." The younger man complained.

After finishing their meal the detectives paid and left. When Goto was about to go through the door Miyoki secretly slipped a small wrapped package in his pocket. She couldn't wait for him to open it.

* * *

**Ishigami: *snores***

**Butterfly: I know this thing was short but I didn't update this precious story in a week so I'm trying to find some new ideas.**

**Miyoki: Next chapter Kurosawa tells the bodyguards about Miyoki and Goto explains his high school life to them.**

**Butterfly: You didn't have to spoil it!**

**Ishigami: *wakes up* Where am I?**

**Miyoki: Read and Review!**


End file.
